1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile accessories and, more particularly, to automobile windshield covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles typically have front, rear and side windshields and these windshields can be the source of a number of problems. During the summer, when the sun beats down on automobiles for long periods of time, the windshields allow ultraviolet radiation to penetrate automobile interiors. As a result, the air temperature within automobiles will often rise to unbearable levels and devices such ;as the steering wheel can become too hot to touch. The ultraviolet radiation can also damage dashboards, upholstery, and items left within the automobile.
During the winter, frost, snow and ice must be cleared from the windshield prior to driving. Removing frost, snow and ice is a difficult and time consuming task which must be performed in cold conditions, often when the driver is in a hurry, such as in the morning when leaving home to go to work. This problem is compounded when the driver is unprepared and does not have an ice scraper or snow brush. Even moisture from mist and rain, which can build up on windshields while an automobile is parked and limit visibility, will create a safety hazard because windshield wipers do not remove the moisture from the side and rear windshields or those portions of the front windshield out of their reach.
Automobile covers, which are sheets of plastic or fabric material that cover an entire automobile, are one proposed solution to the aforementioned problems. Although useful, the inventor herein has determined that automobile covers are inconvenient because a significant amount of effort is required to place such covers over automobiles and remove them therefrom. Additionally, snow must be removed from the cover before the cover can be removed from the automobile.
The ubiquitous cardboard automobile shade, which can be positioned adjacent the inner surface of a windshield, is a prior attempt to prevent the deleterious effects of the summertime sun. The inventor herein has determined that such shades are inconvenient because once the driver enters the automobile, he or she must remove the relatively large shade from the windshield area, fold it and then find a place to store it. In those instances where there are other passengers in the automobile, the driver must exit the automobile and place the shade in the trunk.